


Off White

by DesiDangers



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Dirty Bathroom Sex, M/M, Vaas keeps Jason AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiDangers/pseuds/DesiDangers
Summary: Vaas fucks Jason in a dingy bathroom and he loves it, which causes him to think about a few things.





	Off White

**Author's Note:**

> So this was more or less just a fic exploring the idea of Jason getting fucked in a bathroom but then I had an AU idea of Jason being kept by Vaas after he gained a dangerous reputation and Vaas likes to have nice things. 
> 
> Not sure if more will be written for it or not?
> 
> This isn't beta read, sorry if anything is off in here.

Vaas fucks him in a dingy bathroom, and he loves it. The bastard had killed his brother, pulled the trigger with the same fingers that were now digging into Jason's hip bones.

 

Yet with all the hate and the anger that rushed through him Jason couldn't put it to use and shove the pirate off of him. Instead he used it to fuel the thrust of his own hips, rocking himself backwards onto Vaas's own hard ruts. 

 

He felt more then heard the pirate snarl into his neck, whispering something that made Jason wish he paid more attention in his few years of Spanish lessons. 

 

For all he assumed Vaas was just telling him the usual. Calling him a stupid white boy, or a Californian boy, mixing the what now Jason assumed to be pet names with filthy slurs only the insane man knew the translation of. 

 

Even so the idea made warmth pool in Jason's belly, the shame from that almost made Jason glad he couldn't understand.

 

He didn't want to think about that either. 

 

So Jason instead put his focus on the wall in front of him, ignoring the mirror that was a little bit higher, he didn't want to look at himself as he was fucked open, made into a pet, a willing and pliant and eager pet at that. 

 

Vaas's voice returned to English and Jason heard his words against his ear now. 

 

"Come on Hermano," His hand caught Jason's throat, pushing up and making him look at his reflection. Because of course he would force Jason to see what the pirate Lord had done to him. "Look at that, you're so fucked out." Vaas laughs against his ear.

 

It's a raspy sound that goes straight to Jason's already dribbling dick. 

 

He still refuses to look at his reflection, his eyes squeezed tight. 

 

Vaas swats at his jaw with the hand that isn't holding his head up. He pushes Jason's body harder against the sink he is being fucked against. The off white of the porcelain edge pushed against his waist.

 

His eyes finally snapped open and he met his own green eyes. Found his lips, slightly open and sticky with spit from his own licking of his lips and reddened from where Vaas had made him take his cock to the back of his throat. 

 

It made Jason groan, remembering the heavy weight of Vaas on his tongue.

 

Vaas laughed and pressed in deep, his groin flushed to Jason's ass. 

 

"You like that Jason? The way I make you look when I fuck you?" 

 

Jason's eyes averted from himself to look at Vaas's visage instead. 

 

The man chuckled against his shoulder before turning his head to Jason's neck and kissing the column of flesh, his eyes on Jason's in the mirror. 

 

Vaas chose that moment to pick up his hard thrust, fucking Jason into the sink to the point that he had to hold on to the sides to stop himself from being pushed atop the porcelain basin. 

 

Their eyes staying locked until together in the reflection until Jason could take no more of Vaas's amused gaze.

 

Jason pushed his head against the mirror to both hold himself steady as Vaas took hold of his dick and stroked him in time with the hard ruts of his hips, and to get away from the man's intense green eyes.

 

Jason trembled, eyes squeezed tight and his breath fogging up the glass. 

 

"Jason," Vaas's voice was at his ear again. "Cum, I can fucking feel how close you are hermano."

 

Jason reached back and caught Vaas's wrist, holding on as he fucked back to meet the insane man's thrust.

 

Vaas used the hand that was still clutching Jason's throat to force his head again but this time he made Jason look his way before claiming the younger man's mouth in a searing kiss.

 

It felt so different from the way Vaas fucked him. His kiss was soft and slow, made more of tongue and air then of clattering teeth like Jason would have expected it to be. 

 

It burned within his mind and Jason knew it was simply the cherry on top of his being fucked out in some random dirty bathroom by someone who should have been his enemy but was instead at this point....Jason wasn't sure what they were really, civil was a close enough word to any he supposed but at the moment it was the only word that came to mind as he himself came over Vaas's fist. 

 

A few spurts of his cum managing to splash out over the sink, in the haze of his orgasam Jason wondered if his cum was whiter than the grimy sink he held himself up on. 

 

He managed to hold on to the sink as Vaas came soon after, a grin pressed to Jason's open mouth as he panted from their efforts. 

 

"Boss, the shipment is in." 

 

Jason jerked away at the now familiar voice, ruining his and Vass's strange open mouthed kiss. He turned his head away from the second in command who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

 

Even if Carlos had caught them in the act before, many times really, Jason would never be used to being found fucked by Vaas in various corners of the Rook islands. 

 

"Carlos, fucking knock." Vaas pulled out of Jason, his cum stringing out with his cock. 

 

Jason was proud to of his suppressed moan. 

 

"You know snow white hates that shut." Vaas laughed and took hold of Jason's ass cheeks this time, spreading him a bit, eyes obviously on his cum as it dripped from Jason's pucker.

 

"Sorry boss, but they need your sign off on this one." Carlos clearly now used to the sight of them like this. 

 

"I'll be out." Vaas shooed Carlos and then pulled Jason back against him, his cock running between Jason's ass cheeks. "Work calls Snow white, wait for me in our room. Call your brother or some shit." He spun Jason on his heels and kissed him again, this time that force there, the one that told Jason he wasn't the one in charge here. 

 

He left Jason alone to clean up. Left him with the thoughts of all that had happened. 

 

His escape that resulted in Grant's death, his recapture and the fight that had ensued. The fight that made Vaas want to keep Jason Brody, the vicious snow white all to himself. Of Vaas buying the rest of his friends their freedom in exchange for Jason becoming Vaas’s prized dog. 

 

All in all it wasn't a bad gig, his friends and Riley were safe in California, could call them whenever he liked, the pirates were nearly as afraid of him as they were of Vaas, he could get away with a lot of shit if he wanted to.

 

What didn't settle right with him, was the way Vaas made his stomach flip in the same way it did when he first realized he'd been in love with Liza.


End file.
